


Lovesick Fools

by McEuropeskies



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Affection, Chicken Soup, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Jesse has never seen a Neti pot, M/M, Noodle Dragons, Sickfic, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Valentine's Day, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:27:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22777105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McEuropeskies/pseuds/McEuropeskies
Summary: Jesse has not seen Hanzo around the Watchpoint all Valentine's Day, so he goes to pay him a visit. Fluff ensues.
Relationships: Jesse McCree/Hanzo Shimada
Comments: 21
Kudos: 224





	Lovesick Fools

**Author's Note:**

> Well here's that V-Day fic I promised you. I'm only three days late (oops). But hey, I was sick and projected onto this fic, so here you go. Enjoy! <3

Jesse considered himself near the top of the list of the most low-maintenance people living at Watchpoint Gibraltar. When the agents were first reinstated, he had gone weeks without hot water before Torbjorn got around to fixing his pipes, and he had been perfectly fine with eating microwaved leftovers those few times that Reinhardt mistakenly cooked up too little food. Jesse was used to having minimal social interactions, so he didn’t make a fuss when people canceled plans last minute or went some time without talking to him. No, Jesse didn’t expect much. But when Valentine’s Day came around and Hanzo had still not been seen anywhere by afternoon, god dammit Jesse was distraught.

To be fair, it wasn’t like he and Hanzo had formally agreed to hang out that day, but Jesse had figured that it was sort of like an unspoken agreement that couples got together on Valentine’s Day. The two of them had started officially dating only a few weeks ago, and the relationship was exciting and fresh. Jesse and Hanzo no longer had to sneak around the hallways or in and out of each other’s rooms to get physical; everyone now knew about and respected their budding relationship. Hanzo had been worried about what others would think, that they would try to talk Jesse out of it and finally convince him that he could do better than Hanzo, but Jesse would not have any of it. Jesse had assured his boyfriend that he was a good person whom Jesse cared for immensely, and that the other agents would not care what Jesse did anyway. They knew that he was a free-spirit, someone who had a strong mind and could not be broken easily. They were not worried about him.

Sometimes, though, Jesse wished that people did worry more about him – not in the case of his love life, but just in general. It was not like he needed it – he was low-maintenance after all – but he could not help but crave closeness and affection. He wanted it and could not help but feel that it was normally missing from his life. Hanzo had filled some of that void, but he craved _more_. Not more physically; he wanted more mental affection, more of people caring about how he felt instead of taking him for the guy who would put up with anything.

So Jesse found himself outside of Hanzo’s quarters as soon as the clock struck 2:00 PM, knocking his fist a bit too rapidly against the door. He held in his other hand a small box wrapped in a cliché pink heart paper and tied with a matching pink ribbon. He had searched long and hard for a present that suited Hanzo, and lucky for Jesse, the Gibraltar town below them had plenty of gift shops.

Jesse heard rustling from the other end of the door which was the only reason he did not walk away after he found himself waiting for a bit too long. Finally, the door slowly slid open, and Jesse met eyes with a tired and disheveled Hanzo who stood with a soft blanket wrapped tightly around his body. The room behind Hanzo was dimly lit save for the two glowing blue dragons that rested curled on a couch against the opposite wall.

“Hello Jesse,” Hanzo said, his voice nasally and congested. Jesse immediately understood what was happening.

“Did someone catch a cold?” Jesse asked, a smile growing on his face.

Hanzo glared and jokingly started to close the door. “Aw no, sweetheart,” Jesse continued, “I’m just messin’, but we did tell you not to practice your shootin’ in the middle of a storm.”

“I am fine,” Hanzo grumbled before a round of three sneezes overtook him. He sniffled and waved for Jesse to come inside, shutting the door behind him.

Jesse suddenly felt bad about ever doubting Hanzo’s dedication to their relationship. The man was sick and did not deserve more stress on top of that. After slipping Hanzo’s gift into his back pocket, Jesse sighed and planted a small kiss on the top of Hanzo’s head. He took hold of the man’s shoulders and began massaging lightly. “Sorry, doll, I know this must be rough. Is there anything I can do?”

Hanzo sighed and leaned into Jesse’s touch. “You do not have to take care of me,” he mumbled. “You should spend time with the others.”

Despite Hanzo’s words, the man did not move away, and Jesse felt light nuzzles against his ankles. He looked down and saw that Hanzo’s dragons had moved from the couch and to Jesse’s feet. One of the dragons began clawing at his pants and trying to climb up his pant leg. It seemed that none of them really wanted Jesse to leave.

“I wanna be here,” Jesse said and lifted the two dragons to his shoulders. The ancient beings mewled happily and rubbed against his neck and beard.

“If you say so,” Hanzo said, and then, more softly, “I cannot breathe through my nose.”

Jesse nodded. “Whaddya say we get you set up in bed, and we could have a nice lazy day? I’ll make ya some soup.”

Hanzo’s cheeks suddenly became rosy, and Jesse did not think it was from the cold. “Okay,” Hanzo said. “I want to flush out my nose first.”

Jesse was not too sure what Hanzo meant, and he was even more confused when Hanzo grabbed a small plastic teapot from his coffee table. Jesse watched him pour a packet of something into the container and then fill it up with water from the bathroom sink. “What in the world are you doing?” Jesse asked.

Hanzo smiled and ignored him. He kneeled in front of the bathroom sink and tilted his head to pour the water into his nostril. Jesse gaped at him but rushed to hold his hair back nonetheless. When Hanzo stopped to switch nostrils, he turned back and laughed at Jesse. “You have never seen this before?”

“Can’t say I have.”

“It is fairly common.”

“It’s common to shove a teapot up your nose?”

Hanzo shook his head and chuckled. “Well then, what do you do when _you_ are congested?”

“I just cake on the vapor rub and hope for the best.”

Jesse laughed when Hanzo wrinkled his nose. “That sounds uncomfortable,” Hanzo said.

“This doesn’t look too comfy either,” Jesse retorted.

Hanzo shrugged. “It’s not bad,” he said and then resumed pouring the liquid into his other nostril. Jesse stood there as he finished and rinsed the mucus down the drain. Hanzo wiped his nose and stood back up to face Jesse.

Jesse smiled. “Does this mean we’re in the stage of our relationship where we can just let loose and be gross around each other?” he asked.

Hanzo rolled his eyes. “That was not _that_ gross,” he said.

“But you admit it was a little gross?”

Hanzo sighed and waved Jesse along. “Come on. You said that you would take care of me.”

Jesse laughed and suddenly scooped a shocked Hanzo up into his arms. The whole way to Hanzo’s bed, Hanzo squirmed in his boyfriend’s grasp, not especially thrilled with being manhandled. As gently as possible, Jesse deposited Hanzo into his bed and tucked him in so that the blankets were up to his chin. Jesse held back a laugh when he realized that, like this, Hanzo resembled a burrito.

“So your nose is all backed up,” Jesse said. “Do ya got any other symptoms? Nurse Jesse's on the case.”

Hanzo allowed his head to sink down into the soft pillow. “I have a bad headache.”

Nodding, Jesse leaned down and placed a kiss on Hanzo’s forehead. “I’ll be right back,” he said, and with the dragons still on his shoulders, Jesse walked off to the bathroom to grab a washcloth and some Aspirin. He got the cloth damp in the sink and then moved to Hanzo’s small kitchenette to place the washcloth in the microwave for a few minutes. As the timer counted down, Jesse filled a glass of water for Hanzo.

When the washcloth was heated, Jesse folded it up and returned to Hanzo. He placed the water and pills on the nightstand and softly brushed the man’s hair back so that the cloth sat comfortably on his forehead.

Hanzo was staring up at Jesse with that rare, soft expression that only he ever got to witness. “What’s that look for?” Jesse asked.

“You…you are a good man,” Hanzo said. “I am sorry. I should have texted you earlier to let you know why I hadn’t come to see you.”

Jesse smiled and waved dismissively. “Aw, honeybee, don’t worry about that. I just want you to be okay.”

Hanzo frowned. “No, you did not deserve that. I…I will get better at communicating. I promise.”

This was something new to Jesse: someone wanting to change for him. He had never expected or asked anyone to change for his sake; that was just the way he was. Jesse was a “smile and bear it” type of guy, and while that sometimes led to unhappiness, Jesse figured that the mindset had gotten him this far. But here was Hanzo, promising to change for _Jesse’s_ wellbeing, and Jesse felt that he was being given something that he had missed out on for so many years: someone worried and cared about what _he_ wanted.

Jesse could not hold back the widening smile. He was not even sure if Hanzo knew how much that simple statement mattered to him. Finally, he nodded. “Thanks, babydoll."

And then, from his shoulder, Jesse heard one of the dragons let out a little sneeze. His heart melted when he watched the dragon sneeze again, its small head shaking in the process. “Still up for that soup?” he asked.

* * *

A bit later, Jesse returned to the bedroom carrying three bowls of steaming chicken noodle soup. He set Hanzo’s bowl beside him on the nightstand and carried the other two bowls to the unoccupied side of the bed. After discreetly removing the wrapped box from his back pocket and setting it aside, Jesse sunk down in the bed next to Hanzo. He set one of the two bowls in his lap and brought the other up to his shoulders for the dragons to sniff at.

Hanzo watched with soft eyes. “Are you spoiling them again?” he asked.

“They were lettin’ out all those cute little sneezes, honeybee. I couldn’t leave them out.”

Eventually, both dragons moved over to the bowl and quickly began lapping up the broth and chomping up the bits of chicken. Droplets of the broth hit Jesse’s cheek and beard when their drinking became more aggressive, but, before long, the two beings finished their meal and cuddled back up to Jesse’s neck to show their thanks.

Hanzo slurped down spoonfuls of the soup as he watched the scene intently. He was blushing again and did not look away when Jesse met his gaze. He looked into Jesse’s eyes intensely, lovingly.

“I got you a gift,” Hanzo said after a moment.

“Oh?”

Hanzo set his bowl aside and then reached down into the drawer of his nightstand to retrieve a rectangular box, similar to Jesse’s own. He handed it over with a smile. “It is not much.”

Before he opened the gift, Jesse grabbed his present to Hanzo and placed it into his boyfriend’s hands. “Ditto.”

Both chuckled and carefully unwrapped their gifts. Jesse opened the box underneath and gasped when he saw the pair of gold-colored intricate spurs resting on a bed of velvet. He picked one of them up, careful not to smudge the metal, and he flicked the rowel to send it spinning. They were absolutely gorgeous.

Jesse looked over and saw that Hanzo was holding the now-unwrapped red silk hair ribbon between his hands. The ribbon was adorned with golden dragons and flower petals in a sophisticated design that Jesse hoped Hanzo would enjoy.

“This is beautiful,” both said at once, followed by, “I’m glad you like it.”

Jesse put the lid back on the boxed spurs and set them aside to take hold of Hanzo’s hand and kiss his knuckles. “Thank you,” Jesse said.

Hanzo moved his hand to Jesse’s cheek and caressed it. “Thank you as well. I would kiss you if I were healthy.”

Laughing, Jesse leaned back against the pillows and pulled Hanzo down with him. Hanzo came to rest in the crook of Jesse’s arm, and the dragons moved to lay on their chests. His heart skipped a beat when he saw Hanzo hug the ribbon to his chest and smile.

“Later, will you brush my hair and tie it in for me?” Hanzo asked.

“You know I love brushin’ your hair,” Jesse replied and kissed the top of Hanzo’s head.

As Hanzo began nodding off, Jesse watched him and the dragons, absorbing the warmth and comfort of the three of them. He knew that there was I good chance that he, too, would soon become sick after all of this, but Jesse found that he didn’t really care. He was happy, and he felt loved; nothing could take that away from him.

Despite the circumstances, this was the best Valentine’s Day Jesse had ever had, and he could not wait for the many more to come.

**Author's Note:**

> And hey I have a twitter, just in case you wanna come say hi :) [@McEuropeskies](https://twitter.com/McEuropeskies)  
> 


End file.
